Thermocouple based sensors are known where a thermocouple junction is formed in close proximity to an infrared receiving area. The heating energy delivered per unit area by infrared (IR) radiation arriving at the thermocouple and/or at an IR collector associated with the thermocouple can be quite small, and it is desirable to make best use of it.